Paving materials are typically prepared in an asphalt plant at elevated temperatures before being transported to a construction site. The chosen paving material mixing temperature may depend on a number of factors including the chosen binder, the distance or transportation time to the construction site, and ambient temperature conditions en route and at the site. For example, some paving materials are prepared at 130° C. or higher and, during transportation to the construction site, may cool by about 5-8° C. However, in some instances the paving materials must be transported for relatively long times (e.g., more than two hours), for relatively long distances (e.g., more than 300 Km), or be exposed to very cool outdoor temperatures (e.g., less than 5° C.). This may lead to excessive cooling of the paving materials, which in turn may cause issues during paving or compacting. In some such instances, the temperatures at which the paving materials are prepared may be increased to compensate for such cooling. However, increased preparation temperatures may cause other issues including one or more of increased evaporation of volatiles, degradation of some of the components of the paving materials, and excessive energy consumption.